Black Heart
by HannahBanana94
Summary: Riley Braxton never accepted help from anyone in her life. She learned early on never to depend on no one. But now, when she has found herself in serious trouble, she has to get help from the family she hasn't seen in five years. It's her only option.


**Summary:** _Riley Braxton never accepted help from anyone in her life. She learned early on never to depend on no one. But now, when she has found herself in serious trouble, she has to get help from the family she hasn't seen in five years. It's her only option. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Home and Away or anything else affiliated with this fanfiction. The only things I own are Riley, Lexie, Kim and Dean. _

**Authors Note: For anyone wondering whether this will be a Chax or whatever story. No! But, I haven't decided yet if it will feature them. I haven't even a time from for it figured out. I'll know in a couple of chapters if it will feature Chax, or if Charlie is dead when this takes place. So don't be reviewing, will this feature Chax or anything like that? I have explained it above, and I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but I will not answer your review because I've explained here. Thank you :)**_  
_

* * *

**Chapter One**

It was mid-evening in the Braxton house, and all three of the brothers were weirdly there at the same time. Most of the time they'd be off doing different things at this time of day. In the middle of the conversation, a rapid knock began on the door. Brax pulled himself away and opened the door, letting it screech on it's hinges. A petite blonde stood at the door with a worried expression on her face.

"Darryl Braxton?" She asked looking up at him.

"Yeah, can I help you?" He asked. The girl seemed to relax when he confirmed he was who she was looking for.

"Oh, thank God" She said "Riley sent me"

"Riley?" Brax asked. The mention of Riley's name also caught the curious ears of Heath and Casey. The immediately perked up their ears to see what else they could hear.

He hadn't seen his sister since she was 18, which was all of 5 years ago. She finished school and then *poof*, she was gone. She just left Mangrove without a word. She was smart. She probably went off to the city and went to Uni and made a life for herself. That's what Brax always thought anyway. But, what had shocked him even more than even the mention of his sisters name, was the fact that Riley had sent this girl, whoever she was, to come and find him.

Riley was always very independant as a child. Always did everything by herself. Never asked for help and, in her own opinion, never needed it. So, this was very strange that she had sent someone looking for Brax, obviously to get help. Brax could feel something tighten in his stomach at the thought of it. If Riley did actually send for help, something must be really bad.

"Yeah, she gave your old address at Mangrove River" The young girl began to explain "But, the woman living there said I'd find you here"

"She sent you?" Brax asked again, and the blonde nodded "Why? What for?"

"Can I come in and explain?" She asked, and Brax nodded, moving away from the door "Thank you, oh and I'm Kim, Riley's friend"

"Yeah, what did she say?" Brax asked, closing the door behind him.

"Um, is it alright to say in front of, um..." Kim began, looking over towards Casey and Heath at the dining table.

"We're Riley's brothers too, whatever is said can be said in front of us" Heath said.

"Oh, right, sorry" Kim apologized "She came around to mine and Jamie's last night. She was distraught. She got in with a bunch of bad people a while back and now they're after her. She was in such a panic that I could barely make out what she was saying"

"Wait, bad people, what do you mean?" Brax asked

"I don't know, it was about two years ago, she didn't really have much money left and needed some" Kim said "I offered to give her some, but she wouldn't take it. I think she sold 'stuff' for them, if you know what I mean?"

"Yeah, we do" Brax said looking over towards Heath, who wore the same expression as his older brother at that moment in time.

"Then, last night, I don't know. She kept saying, she needed to get away soon and to go and find you" Kim continued to explained "She quickly gave me a couple of things and then left really quickly. She wasn't even there for 10 minutes, I don't think"

"Alright, explain carefully, what did she give you?" Brax asked, looking down at her with a serious face.

"Um, the address for Mangrove River" Kim began and then reached into her bag"then she gave me her copy of _Wuthering Heights _and a Key, and said you'd figure it out"

"What are we supposed to do with it?" Heath asked as Kim gave the two items to Brax "Read the damn book"

"I don't know, thats all she said" Kim said and turned to walk back out the door. She stopped for a second "Just, find her and tell her to call me, please"

"Yeah, will do" Brax said looking down at the book and key, examining them "Thanks"

"You're welcome" Kim said before leaving.

"Well, what use is that?" Heath asked, furiously "A book, a key and something some strange told us"

"Obviously she's meant for us to figure it out, hasn't she?" Brax snapped back before sitting down on the flicking through the book. Silence fell upon the room for a few moments as the withered pages of Wuthering Heights flew through Brax's sight.

"It's bad isn't it? Thats why you two are so worked up?" Casey asked "She never asked for help unless things got really bad"

"She never asked for help, full stop" Heath said before turning to walk towards his room. As the pages drew to a close, Brax noticed something scribbled on one of the blank final pages.

_Brax,_

_Long time, no see, bro. Yeah, you must be thinking that I've gotten myself in some pretty deep shit to asking for help. Well, I have, and even though it's paining me to say this...I need your help. Like really really need it. If you are reading this I've ran and I need you to meet me somewhere. You know where it is, if you think hard enough. Just remember Summer 1992. I've even included a key._

_See you soon, bro._

_Riley xx_

It took him a few moments to think about it. Summer 1992. That was when their mum started drinking really heavily just after their dad left. Brax took Heath and Riley up the coast for a couple of days. They stayed in this...

"I think I know where she is" Brax said getting up and grabbing his keys on the way out the door. He stopped when he noticed Heath and Casey following him "No, you two stay here. I'll call when I get there"


End file.
